1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making an opening in thin sheet material such as building panels for exterior and interior wall and roof surfaces of a building structure and more particularly, a new and improved method of making fastener receiving slots in a building panel formed of relatively thin walled, molded hardboard having an outer weather face designed to resemble historrical or traditional siding material such as lap siding, drop siding, shingles and shakes, etc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, a wide variety of siding and roof profiles have been developed both in wood, asphalt or mineral based materials as well as aluminum and vinyl. In general, man-made materials have sought to replicate or copy the external appearance of historical or traditional wood products. The following U.S. patents have been issued relating to building wall and roof siding, paneling and shingle products:
______________________________________ Fink et al RE. 24,246 .sup. Turek 3,897,667 Montross 373,373 Gadsby 3,899,855 Ochs 2,264,546 Carothers 3,943,677 Brady 3,333,384 Allen et al 4,366,197 Kneisel 3,326,493 Eaton 4,015,392 Johnson 3,643,394 Geimer et al 4,061,813 Mattes 3,703,795 Kirkhuff 4,065,899 Wilson et al 3,720,031 Golder et al 4,102,106 Hanlon et al 3,796,586 Tellman 4,188,762 Wilson et al 3,848,383 Tellman 4,261,152 Eaton et al 3,848,384 Tellman 4,266,382 Kirkhuff 3,852,934 Gleason et al 4,279,106 Wheeler 3,868,300 Hanlon et al 4,366,197 ______________________________________